War and LoveThe story of a girl
by fire-ice-love
Summary: Just read it! ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So first I stink at describing people so I made y'all this, and I put the prolog in this too. please read this. I am only posting the first five chapters for now until I finish my other storys. I hope you like ths story.**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**

Name: Anna

Element: Fire

Age: 16

Description: Anna is a tall girl for her age with long black hair that reaches to the bottom of her back, tan skin, and bark blue eyes with a hint of hazel brown around her pupils. Anna is a strong fire bender but if her past comes to haunt her, will she stay strong or will her armer fall?

Name: Zane

Element: Water

Age: 13

Description: Zane is a well builed but is linkky and tall boy. He has short blond hair with streaks of browns and black, light color skin, and green eyes with speks of gold. Zane's water bending skills are impeccable, but can that save his sister?

Name: Kai

Element: Air

Age: 8

Description: Kai is a small boy with brown hair, tan skin and really light brown red eyes. Will he learn that some people are still in the war days?

Name: Cole

Element: Earth

Age: 8

Description: Cole is opposite of his twin, Kai, Cole has sandy blond hair, pale skin, and gold-red eyes. He is a strong bender, but can it help his family?

**Prolog**

**Anna's POV**

If I had to describe my life in a few words it would be survival, crazy, and just getting worse by the day. I know that the war has been over for two years now, but two years is just not long enough to change someone's mind set, especially after a hundred years of war. For that reason I still hide. The only thing is I'm not only hiding myself, but I'm also hiding my brothers as well. Is that wrong of me? No!...Yes...Maybe? I don't know. I mean I know that the world can be a wonderful and beautiful place to be in and to see, but I also know that it can be a cruel and unforgiving place. I am all they have and they are all I am. I am the oldest at 16, so I must take charge. Survival is more critical and even harder then it ever was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Ana's POV**

I woke up before any one els, just after daun. My father always said that a fire-bender rises with the sun. Daun was our time that we use to spend together. It is aways bittersweet when I remember him.

I got up and started my morning routine. After I got dressed, brushed my teeth, pulled my long hair back, and I started breakfast. Today is a big day. There is four of us. Yes I said four. See I have three younger brothers. Zane is the oldest of the three at 13. He is my right hand man. Then there is Kai and Cole, the twins. Kai is older then Cole, But Cole is a stronger bender. They are 8 years old. We are all benders, the thing is we all bend a different element. I'm a fire-bender like my father, Zane is a water-bender like my mothers sister was, Cole is an earth-bender like out great grandfather and Kai is an air-bender like out great great great grandfather.

As I was finished making breakfast I heard the boys running down the stairs.

"So what are we eating to day?"

"Yeah!"

The twins asked

"You'll eat what ever she makes. She works real hard to put food on the table."

Zane alway made sure that the twins appreciate what I do.

"It's okay Zane. We are having eggs with roles and tea." I set the plates down in front of the boys.

"Wow this looks good Ana." Kai said.

"Thank you. After we eat get ready to go."

"Go where?"

"I saw a help wanted sign the other day at a tea shop. I'm going to see if I can get the job. Mean while you three are going to go shopping for food that we can't grow."

I looked up from my plate and saw the boys looking at me with a shocked expression on their faces .

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you hate to go in to town unless you have to."

"Hey can you blame me. I spent my whole life hiding because of the war. So lay off." I said a little to harsh then I meant it to be.

"Yeah I know. I have spent my whole life hiding too. So has the twins. I'm just saying that its just different for you to want to go." Zane said with a mater-a-fact tone.

"We need the money. So I'm going." I said pleasing my plate in the wash tub.

"Okay well lets go." Zane picked up his and the boys empty plates. I got a few silver pieces for my self just in case and gave Zane some too. We took the train to the city and it felt like the people around us where going to do something to us at any moment, but I thing it was just my over protectiveness talking. We got off the train and went our own ways.

**A/N: okay so that's the first chapter. Please Review. I hope you like.**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter2**

**Ana's POV**

I walked to the tea shop and saw that it hadn't change its close sign to its open one yet, but the doors where unlocked. I walked in and saw some people sitting around one of the tables. None of which notested me.

"Um...excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am. How may I help you?" Said an young man with dark hair and a burn mark on his right eye.

"I'm looking for the owner to this tea shop."

"That will be me, Iroh." An older man with gray hair stood up."How may I help you?"

"I saw your help wanted sign the other day and..."

"You want the opening." The man cut me off.

"Yes."

"Well you might want to start by telling us your name."

"Yes. Um...My name is Ana. I am 16 years old."

"Your 16?"

"Yes sir."

"Why are you wanting a job so quickly?"

"Ummm...well...my mother died 8 years a go giving birth to my twin brothers. Doctors say that nothing could have been done to save her. And my father died 5 years ago protecting me and my brothers."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to prey."

"It's okay. The war is over and the past is the past. It can't be altered. All I'm asking for is a chance. Not pity or a hand out. I'm an really hard worker and tea is one thing I can make very well."

"Well I think with that attitude you could be a great worker. You got the job."

"Oh thank you so much you will not regret it. When do you want me to start?"

"Tomorrow at 10, but I would like you to meet some people first."

Iroh let me to the table of people an I felt me heart rate speed up.

"Hey sweet heat calm down no one is going to hurt you." Said a girl leaning in a char. "Name's Toph by the way."

"Don't mind her. I'm Katara." A girl with darker skin and dark hair spoke. "This is Aang, that's my brother, Sokka and his girlfriend Suki, and that's Iroh's nefue Zuko."

Katara pointed to a boy on the floor and to a couple siting together, then to the young man with the scare.

"Anna?" Was all I said.

"So we herd what you said about the war."

"Yeah. My father and I hated the war. We did everything we could do to fight agenst it. My father would despise himself as a soldier and brake out prisoners from the fire nation prisons. That's how he meet my mother."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell us how they meet?"

"Well the story goes that one day the fire nation came up to the shores of the Southern water tribe demanding all the water benders. My Aunt was one of the strongest bender, but she gave herself up to protect her family; however, my mother, wouldn't leave her side and was taken as a prisoner. When they reached the fire nation shores my aunt was killed the day they arrived. A couple weeks later my father broke my mother out, along with a hand full of prisoners. Well they fell in love and had me. He would take me on missions with him. Then Zane was born so we started to extend our missions over seas."

"Wow! So you are like one of us." The boy on the floor said. I think his name is Aang.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." I was confused by what he meant exactly but I didn't really care at the moment

"What you said you mother is form the southern water tribe. Right?" Katara asked me.

"Yes."

"So that would make you and your brothers part of the southern water tribe too. Right?"

"Yes.

"Wow, that's cool." She breathed.

**A/N: so chapter 2 what do you think? Please tell me.**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Zane's POV**

After the twins and I waked around the market we decided that it was about time to head to the tea shop and meet Ana like we planed.

When we reached the shop we walked in side, and saw Ana talking to some people. She didn't notes us when we walked in, but when the boys saw her they ran strait to her.

"Ana!" They both said in unison.

"Oh hey boys. Y'all back from shopping already?"

"Yes and look we bought a lot of food." Cole said.

"Really we'll then can you tell me what you bought?"

I sat down next to my sister listening to the boys listing the items we had purchased. I was amazed that the people around us had stop their conversations to listen to the twins. Cole had listed the last Item.

"Wow,ya'll got a lot of things."

"Yeah, but we still don't have every thing for the weekend." I told her.

"What are y'all doing this weekend?" Said the boy on the floor.

I looked at him then to Anna.

"That's Aang, Katara, Zuko, Suki, Toph, Soka, and Iroh. You guys this it Zane, Kai, and Cole. My brothers."

"Hey, we are going to the beach!" I tried to stop Kai from telling them but it was to late.

"Really? That's pretty far." Suki told us.

I tried to cover Cole's mouth but it was to late he had already bleated out "Not by air!" My timing it really bad.

"What?" The people asked.

I looked at Anna and she was weighing the pros and cones of telling them the truth. It was silent until she finally spoke.

"What I'm going to tell you, you can not tell anyone or their will be nothing left of you. GOT IT!", the group nodded in agreement. Anna took an deep breath than slowly said, "On one of our missions my father and I found an adolescent flying bison and gave to Kai and Cole as a present. Now it's full grown."

"So one of them can air bend? How?"

"My great great great grandfather, on my mothers side, was an air bender."

**A/N: chapter 3. That's all I have to says.**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Anna's POV

"YEAH!" Aang jumps up in the air and I throw my brother behind me and got in to a fighting stance at his sudden out barest. My brothers followed my motion and got into their stances.

"I wouldn't do anything if I was you. We can all bend."

"Really?" Soak said in a I-don't-believe-you tone.

"Zane. Show them your skills. And mind Katara."

"Gladly." Was all he said. The next thing every ones cup of tea was spilled then pulled in to a ball of water. Then dropped on Katara head.

At that they all stood up.

"Good job Zane."

"Why thank you." He said bowing.

I saw Katara bend the water out of her hair and clothes then sending it our way.

"Cole!" I shouted at him and he bright up a stone wall blooding the attack. When he took it down Kai bended the air at them and sender a few of them to the wall.

"I guess that enuf. I would participate but this lovely shop would turn into ugly ashes. Now we don't want that. Looks like I'll have to find a different job and a different home." I said and started to the door.

"What! Anna!" I heard Zuko shout at me, so I turned around. "We won't hurt you or your family. I promise."

"What would make you thing I would listen to you?" I said as I turned to him.

"I can tell you don't know who we are. Do you?"

"What does it mater?"

"I'm fire lord Zuko, that's avatar Aang master Katara, Toph, and Soka. Komoshi worrier Suki, and general Iroh. We are the reason the war is over."

"First: thank you for with war thing. And Seconded: I don't really care who you are."

"Okay if I give you our work well you tell us about your selfs."

"Fine but not now."

"How about we join to the beach?" Aang suggested

"Boys is that okay with y'all?" I asked them.

"Yeah that's fine with us."

"Okay I guess y'all can come."

"We can go tomorrow after work." Iroh said.

"What?" Was all I said.

"You still work here?" Iroh said.

"Thank you. We can discus detailed tomorrow too. Good bye, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good bye miss." Zuko said as I left.

**A/N: chapter 4 tell what you think I really want to know!**

**~Love Always fire-ice-love~**


End file.
